goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Misbehaves At Kmart (GROUNDED)
For Sarah West Summary Angelica wants Knuckles to bring her to Kmart for fun shopping, but Knuckles said no, and he wanted Angelica to watch his VHS of Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, But then Tails said he lost the VHS of Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs last Friday. At Kmart, Angelica wanted a new 12 inch iPad Pro, but this iPad Pro is too expensive because it costs $200.00, Knuckles offered her Jazwares Animal Jam Adopt A Pet Series 3 Blind Bags, But then Angelica decided to destroy Kmart with a huge mallet, then the police men arrived. When Angelica got home, she is grounded until Halloween and she is banned from Pepsi, Justin Bieber, Cynthia, Paramount and Nickelodeon except bedtime, reading books, eating health food and doing chores. Transcript Angelica: Knuckles, Please take me to Kmart! Knuckles: Well no, because we’re staying home to watch Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs on VHS! Angelica: But Knuckles, that movie is so boring, pointless, boring, poopy and stupid! It is for babies, why is that poopy little movie made for babies like a poopy baby! I want Kmart NOW! Knuckles: Angelica, Stop all this brattiness or you can’t get anything at all! Tails: Calm down Knuckles, I lost my Snow And The Seven Dwarfs VHS last Friday. Knuckles: Hear about that? Tails lost our Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs last Friday, now it is time to shop at Kmart! Angelica: YAY! (At Kmart) Angelica: WOW, I want this new 12 inch iPad Pro, please! Knuckles: I am afraid we cannot afford it because it is so expensive if it costs $200.00! How about Jazwares Animal Jam Series 3 Blind Bag Toys? Angelica: I don’t want Animal Jam! Knuckles: Tough. How about I let your dad get you the iPad Pro you wanted on Christmas? Angelica: (Shouty Guy Voice) NO WAY! I ONLY WANT THE IPAD PRO NOW, NOT ON CHRISTMAS! Knuckles: STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED ROTTEN BRAT! YOU CAN EITHER HAVE ANIMAL JAM ADOPT A PET BLIND BAGS OR NOTHING AT ALL! Angelica: I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, WHY NOT GO TALK TO ME ABOUT WHEN I WAS A LITTLE BABY? (Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog stares at Angelica and Knuckles) Knuckles: ENOUGH OF THIS ATTITUDE, ANGELICA! NOW YOU GOT A FEW PEOPLE STARING AT US! Angelica: TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME NOW! TALK TO ME THE CHILD SO BAD! TALK TO ME RIGHT HERE AT KMART! TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME! Sonic: OH MY GOSH! LET’S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! Amy Rose: I KNOW IT! THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET WORSE! WE HAVE TO GO TO TARGET INSTEAD! (Sonic and Amy leave Kmart, then offscreen, they shop at Target) Knuckles: I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS ANNOYANCE ANGELICA! Angelica: If you can’t talk to me about myself as a little baby then, I’M GONNA ENGAGE KMART! (Angelica gets out a huge mallet to destory Kmart, destroying the products, tvs and everything else) (The Police men arrive) Chinese Police Man: WHO IS THE GIRL WHO DESTROYED THAT KMART STORE WITH THIS MALLET? Knuckles: I SEE ANGELICA DOING IT! ANGELICA IS A GIRL WITH PURPLE HAIR BOWS! Chinese Police Man: ANGELICA! HOW DARE YOU DESTORY KMART WITH A BIG MALLET! THAT’S IT! YOU ARE BEING BANNED FROM KMART UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Angelica: (Larry’s nooooo soundclip) (At the car) Angelica: (Oggy’s crying soundclip from Black And White episode) Knuckles: Stop Crying Angelica, I told you if you wanna keep acting up, you can’t get anything at all! Angelica: But Knuckles, all I Want is the 12 inch iPad Pro, But this device is too expensive, so I wanted to destroy the store! I am sorry! Knuckles: Sorry doesn’t get it! You are being a bad girl today! I told you no Kmart at first place, then it is too late! Angelica: QUIET OFF YOU CRAPPY CREATURE! (Knuckles‘ car bumps into a tree) Knuckles: MOTHER CHARLOTTE! YOU WON‘T BELIEVE ANGELICA DESTORYED A KMART STORE WITH A BIG MALLET! THAT’S IT! TAKE HER HOME AND SEND HER TO BED EARLY, MAKE SURE SHE IS BANNED FROM PEPSI, JUSTIN BIEBER, PARAMOUNT, NICKELDEON, CYNTHIA, AND STEVEN EXCEPT PRESCHOOL BEDTIME, DOING CHORES, EATING HEALTH FOOD LIKE FRUIT, VEGGIES, DAIRY, PROTEIN AND GRAIN, DRINKING WATER, GOING TO SCHOOL AND READING BOOKS! Charlotte: You know what Angelica! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you except Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood bedtime, going to school, getting sent to bed early, eating health food, reading books and doing chores. You are grounded until Halloween! (At Angelica's home) Charlotte: Go to bed, NOW. Never come out again until 12:00 PM which is when Azura comes to babysit you! (At the forest, a female 6 year old Lynx wearing a pink kimono was crying due to missing shopping at Kmart with her grandma) Lynx’s Grandma: Are you OK? Lynx: Not very much! I am disappointed at a naughty little girl with purple hair bows on her blond hair destroying Kmart! Lynx’s Grandma: How about we shop at Walmart instead? Lynx: OK! Thanks! The End Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West